Known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,740 of R. PELLERIN granted on 11 Oct. 1994. This patent describes a self-propelled and automatic hay distributing apparatus for feeding livestock scattered along a predetermined path along which an overhead beam extends. The apparatus lifts and carries a rolled hay bale through which a rod is inserted. Driving means are mechanically connected to wheels of a carriage for moving the apparatus along the beam.
Although the apparatus of PELLERIN is well adapted for rolled hay bales, it is not suitable for loose hay or hay bale fragments, which are often used for feeding livestock.